Emperor
The Emperor (皇帝 Kōtei) was an enemy-only combat class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Often the exclusive class of main antagonists in the games that it appears in, the Emperor class commonly employs Lances as its main weapon of choice. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, it made its playable debut as a promotional option for Edelgard, as well as a promoted Lord class. Despite appearing to be armored, Armorslayers only affect them in Genealogy of the Holy War and Three Houses. History in the Series In its original inception in Mystery of the Emblem, the Emperor class is the personal class of Hardin when he has assumed position as overlord of Archanea in Book 2. This version of the class arms Lances as its sole weapon of choice. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Emperor class is considered to be the ultimate foot-based class, owing to the statistical prowess that they display across the board and the fact that they have access to almost every single type of equipment available in the game. This version of the class is outfitted with Swords, Lances, Axes, Bows, all types of Anima magic and Staves, and is even imbued with the Charm and Great Shield skills. The class is absent in Thracia 776, although unused data for it exists within the game. Unusually, the Emperor class cannot use magic in this title. The King class that appears in The Binding Blade is notably similar to the Emperor class. The main difference between the two lies in the fact that while Emperors can always wield Lances in all titles that they appear in, the King class is confined to the usage of Swords. In New Mystery of the Emblem, the remake of Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem, the Emperor class is similarly the personal class of Hardin and wields Lances as its sole weapon of choice. Its design is completely re-hauled into one that is reminiscent of the King class appearing in The Binding Blade. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, the class makes its playable debut as the Master-rank Unique Lord promotion for Edelgard. In Japan, the class is called Kaiserin (カイゼリン, Kaizerin) as a nod to Edelgard's gender. The class becomes available through story progression. The class has proficiency in Axes, Heavy Armor, and Authority. In-Game Base Stats A A A A A A A A |fe5=26*7*1*5*2*0*12*-*5*5*-* E E E E |fe12=16*3*0*3*3*0*3*0*6*-*-* E |fe16=38*17*8*14*6*10*17*0*5*-*-*-* }} Maximum Stats A A A A A A A A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A A |fe12=80*30*30*30*30*30*30*30*6*-*-* A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Notable Emperors ''Mystery of the Emblem *Hardin - Emperor of the Holy Empire of Archanea and former prince of Aurelis, who was known as the Dark Emperor due to his bloody reign. Genealogy of the Holy War *Arvis - First Emperor of Grannvale and head of House Velthomer. *Zeus - Arena Enemy in the Final Chapter. ''Three Houses *Edelgard - Daughter and successor of Ionius IX whose steadfast ambition is veiled by her elegant, self-confident demeanor. Trivia *The Emperor class is depicted with a scythe in two pieces of official artwork, despite scythes not being an available weapon in their games. *Emperors are the only class in Genealogy of the Holy War to have a Strength cap that exceeds 27. *In the Japanese version of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Empress class shares its Japanese name with the Emperor class. While the two classes are mostly unrelated, the Empress class specializes in Fire magic, as Arvis did in Genealogy of the Holy War. *Emperors are the only Lance-wielding class in New Mystery of the Emblem to have a double attack animation. *Edelgard's Emperor outfit contains details previously seen in her outfit as the Flame Emperor class, most notably the feathers along the shoulders. Gallery EMPELER.gif|Concept artwork of the Emperor class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Emperor.png|Battle model of the Emperor class from from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:EmperorFE12.png|Battle model of Hardin's Emperor class from New Mystery of the Emblem. Emperor3h.png|Battle model of Edelgard, an Emperor in Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE3 Emperor Map Sprite.png|Map sprite of Hardin's Emperor class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Emperor Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Emperor class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE12 Emperor Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Hardin's Emperor class from New Mystery of the Emblem.